


One Reunion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell wandered for what seemed like hours. It was a dark world he wasn't familiar with. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	One Reunion

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell wandered for what seemed like hours. It was a dark world he wasn't familiar with. He resembled a mere man again. Not his alien form before Superman ended his life. After Reverend Amos Howell and his master known as Unity tried to conquer Earth. Control everyone. 

Reverend Amos Howell's new life? A world without Unity? A world without anyone to convert?

The inability to merge with Unity caused Reverend Amos Howell to tremble with rage. He ceased trembling after Unity appeared. His eyes widened before he approached it. 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled. He never released Unity. 

 

THE END


End file.
